


Babies' First Holiday

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: A little Fourth of July celebration.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Jennifer McGarrett [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/706350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Babies' First Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this. Please if you have something you want to see let me know. Thanks for reading

MCGARRET/WILLIAMS HOUSE  
JULY 4th   
8:AM

Danny stumbled into the kitchen to get his first cup of coffee. It being Saturday meant he got to sleep in. He almost jumped when he saw Jenn sitting at the counter nursing a cup of coffee herself. "Morning." He said. 

"Morning. I think." Jenn said smirking at him. 

"Bad night with the girls?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. Izzy decided being awake most of the night was better than sleep." Jenn said. 

"They asleep now?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. What's on the agenda for today with you and Grace?" Jenn asked. 

"Rachel's mom is coming for a visit so she and Grace are gonna go to stay with her." Danny said.   
"So it's just you and me and the girls. Seeing as today is July 4th I hope there is not a lot of fireworks." Jenn said. 

"Probably not a lot if we don't leave here." Danny said. 

"Sounds good to me." Jenn said as one of the Babies cried in the monitor. 

"Let me go get the lovely girl." Danny said rushing upstairs leaving Jenn to shake her head smiling.

NOON

Jenn was sitting on the couch feeding Izzy her lunch when Dannny, Chin and Kono came in. "There is our kaikamahines." Chin said. 

"Just in time someone can hold this one while I feed Sophie." Jen said, 

Chin jumped at the chance. "Give me her." Chin said. 

Jenn relinquished Izzy to chin. "How is it going?" Kono asked sitting beside Jenn on the couch.   
'Ok. I am still sore. But I go next week for my check and they go for their checks as well. I hate not being able to drive myself." Jenn said. 

'But I like chauffering you around." Danny said from the recliner. 

"And it's fun. What is on the agenda for today?" Jenn asked burping Sophie. 

"Thought we'd throw some burgers on the grill. I invited Kyle and his dad over." Danny said.   
"Cool. Uncle Chin if you'll bring little Izzy with you we can put them in the bassinet over here." Jenn said standing up and heading to the bassinet. 

Once both babies were laid in there Jenn grabbed the monitor and headed for the kitchen. "Where you going?" Danny asked. 

"Kitchen. Gonna make some sides and get the burgers ready." Jenn said. 

"I'll help"? Kono said. 

Once they were in the kitchen Chin turned to Danny. "She ok?" Chin asked. 

"She's sore. Tired. But she's been doing most of it on her own." Danny said. 

"Has Steve called her?" Chin asked. 

"Not that I know of." Danny said.

2 PM

Danny and Chin were manning the grill when he Danny saw Kyle and his dad Mike come around the corner. "Hey fellas." Danny said. 

"Hey Detective." Kyle said. 

"Kyle you know to call me Danny." Danny said smirking at him. 

"He knows I'd kill him if he was disrespectful." Mike said shaking Danny's hand. 

"Good to know. Jenn is in the house. She is probably feeding the babies." Danny said. 

"When can I get my hands on those Babies?" Mike asked. 

"You guys go on in." Danny said. 

"Thanks." Kyle said making his way towards the door. When they walked in they found Jenn at the kitchen Sink peeling Potatoes. "Can we help?" Kyle asked. 

"Hey Ky, Hi Mr Huba, how is it going"? Jenn asked. 

"Good, How are the little Ladies?" Kyle asked. 

"Sleeping right now. But due for feedings soon." Jenn said. 

"Mind if we go get em?" Mike asked. 

"Go for it. Izzy on right, Sophie is on left." Jenn said smirking at them. 

Once they were out of the room Jenn's phone dinged. She wiped her hands and picked it up. Noticing it was from Rachel she opened it. "What are you and Daniel and my precious Baby girls doing?" Rachel asked. 

Jenn swiped to answer. "Gonna BBQ, Chin, Kono, Kyle and his dad are here. How is your mom?" Jenn asked going back to her job of peeling potatoes. 

4:PM

After all dishes had been made Jenn ran upstairs for the Babies' next feeding finding Danny sitting in the rocking chair in her room. "You ok?" Jenn asked. 

"Yeah. Just wish Grace was here." Danny said. 

"I know. I wish Dad was here." Jenn said sitting on her bed, 

"You know he texted me right after these two were born. Said he was proud to be called Grandpa." Danny said. 

"I guess that makes you Papa." Jenn said with a teasing smirk. 

"No, these little ladies can call me Danno, like Grace." Danny said. 

Jenn got tears in her eyes. "Thank you, for being there. I'm not yours but it made a lot of difference." Jenn said. 

"Always. Now I think our guests are restless." Danny said standing and taking Sophie down stairs. Jenn grabbed Izzy and brought her down just a knock came at the door. "I got it." Jenn said stepping up to the door. She was shocked to see Rachel, Grace and an older woman standing there. "Hey guys," Jenn said. 

"Jenn!!!!!!!!!" Grace yelled and slammed into her legs. 

"Hey, Want to come help me feed Izzy, Your Danno has Sophe." Jenn said closing the door. 

"Yes please." Grace said running off with Jenn. 

Rachel's mother leaned into her, "Who is that girl"? She asked. 

"Mother, I told you. She's Commander McGarret's Daughter. Be nice." Rachel said. 

"I am nice Darling. I am just wondering who the young girl is that is living with your ex husband." Amanda said. 

"She is a very sweet young girl. Who my other ex used and now there are two very innocent babies she is caring for." Rachel said making her way into the living room. 

"Jenn, this is my mother Amanda. Mum this is Jenn McGarrett." Rachel said sitting down beside Jenn. 

"Mommy don't forget Izzy and Sophie." Grace said. 

"Oh yes, we can't forget these two lovlies. Jenn is holding Izzy and Grace is holding Sophie." Rachel said. 

"Nice to meet you Ms sorry I don't know Rachel's Maiden name." Jenn said. 

"It's Savage. Have you not read some of my books?" Amanda asked. 

"Mother," Rachel admonished. 

"No Ma'am." Jenn said. 

"Alright I think this one needs a diaper change." Danny said standing. 

"Let me, I haven't had my baby fill yet." Rachel said standing and taking Sophie. 

Once she was out of the room Amanda turned to Danny. "Daniel, where is the Rest room?" She asked.   
"Down the hall to the right." Danny said watching as Amanda left. 

"I may not be a detective, but I don't think she likes you much." Jenn said burping Izzy. 

"Feeling is mutual." Danny said sliding next to Jenn. 

"I don't think she likes me much. But that's ok." Jenn said kissing Izzy, 

8:PM

Jenn had just fed and gotten the babies down for the night when Rachel came into the room. "They asleep?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Hopefully stay that way for a couple of hours." Jenn said picking up the bottles and baby monitor. 

"Would you like to sit out on the beach with me?" Rachel asked. 

"Sure. Let me drop these off in the Kitchen and we'll head that way. Kyle and his dad leave?" Jenn asked going down the steps. 

"Yeah. Said they needed to greet some family." Rachel said. 

"Cool." Jenn said dropping the bottles in the sink and heading out to the beach where Danny and Grace were curled up. 

"Hey you two." Jenn said easing down into a chair. 

"Are the Babies asleep?" Danny asked. 

"Yep, all snug for a couple hours hopefully." Jenn said pulling her knees up and watching the sky.   
"Jenn, do you miss Uncle Steve?" Grace asked. 

"I do miss him. I wish he could've been here to see the Babies born." Jenn said looking out at the Ocean. 

"I sent him the picture of all of us." Danny said. 

"Danno, did he say when he was coming home?" Grace asked. 

"He probably doesn't know Monkey." Danny said glancing at Jenn. 

Grace got up and went to sit in Jenn's lap. "I miss him too." Grace said wrapping her arms around Jenn's neck. Jenn hugged her and kissed her head. She glanced at Danny with glassy eyes and smirked. She knew why Rachel and Grace were sitting here with them. It was gonna be a hard day. Almost every day is hard right now. But it's bearable cause of everyone. 

END


End file.
